Do You Still Play The Accordion?
by Mika Casey
Summary: Max and Lisel's life after World War II.
1. Characters

**Author's Note:** So, I have a new multi-chap fic I want to try out. I'm not exactly sure how I want the plot to go, but I'll figure something out. Anyway, this is based off a book I read recently: The Book Thief by Markus Zusak. That book is a work of absolute genius, I might add. There may or may not be references to quotes in the original story, and they will of course be cited properly. I really hope that you read this if you've read the book. Please don't flame the couple (it's Liesel x Max, by the way), because I think they should be together. Don't get me wrong, I am a die-hard Liesel x Rudy fan, but the ending of the book and Rudy's fate poses as a problem. Anyway, I'm done with my rant. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon, and you will be able to enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** Liesel, Max, and the other characters referenced from The Book Thief belong to Markus Zusak. Only Rudy (Liesel's son, not the Rudy from the book), August, and Ely--as well as extra characters I've made up--belong to me.

* * *

**Name:** Liesel Meminger-Vandenburg  
**Age:** 32  
**Gender:** Female  
**Appearance:** Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin.  
**Personality:** Outgoing, passionate.  
**Likes:** Writing, accordions, reading

**Name:** Max Vandenburg  
**Age:** 40  
**Gender:** Male  
**Appearance:** Brunette hair, swampy brown eyes, pale skin.  
**Personality:** Loving, gentle, intelligent  
**Likes:** Fist-fighting, reading, drawing, playing games with his sons. (Owns a bookstore/grocery store that is below their house)

**Name:** Rudy Vandenburg  
**Age:** 11  
**Gender:** Male  
**Appearance:** Blonde hair, swampy brown eyes, pale skin  
**Personality:** Outgoing, bubbly, sarcastic, goofy.  
**Likes:** Running

**Name:** August Vandenburg  
**Age:** 9  
**Gender:** Male  
**Appearance:** Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin  
**Personality:** Shy, loving, gentle.  
**Likes:** Reading, drawing

**Name:** Ely Vandenburg  
**Age:** 8  
**Gender:** Female  
**Appearance:** Brunette hair, blue eyes, pale skin  
**Personality:** Outgoing, passionate  
**Likes:** Fist fighting, the outdoors, playing soccer


	2. Just Like Her Father

**Chapter 1: Just Like Her Father**

* * *

Liesel Meminger-Vandenberg was trying her hardest to hold back a fit of giggles.

The thirty-two-year old woman was wearing a stuffy gray dress that was too tight at the waist, as well as a round hat on top of her head. Both were laced with pale pink ribbons, and she hated this outfit. But today, she had to wear it. She was having a meeting with the teacher at her daughter's school.

"...this is not a proper way for and eight-year-old to behave!" The teacher cackled from behind her dainty spectacles. Liesel's daughter, Ely, had gotten into a fight with one of the boys at her school. A scrawny kid named Clovis, who obviously wasn't strong enough to fight back. Ely didn't have a scratch on her.

Liesel's daughter was squirming in the chair next to her. Her brunette hair was a dirty wreck, and her blue eyes glittered with triumph. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, at least I won! I punched him right in the jaw!" She howled happily, imitating herself by swinging her closed fist through the air.

Liesel had to lower her head so her hat hid the smirk on her face. _Your father taught you well_...

The teacher stared at the young girl, mouth open in shock. She stuttered. "W-what? Hush, girl! This is a discussion between your mother and I!" She squinted distastefully at Ely's dirty white shirt, ripped jean pants, and black suspenders. "And another thing..." The teacher said, getting more infuriated as Ely stuck out her tongue. "On the matter of Ely's clothing..."

Liesel cut in. She feared breaking out into hysterical laughter if this continued. "Actually, I'll take Ely home now. I'll do my best to punish her properly." She nodded farewell to the teacher, and then herded her daughter out of the chair, across the room, and out the door.

"Momma, are you really going to punish me?" Ely inquired, as her sandals slapped against the brick sidewalk.

Liesel shook her head. "I'm proud of you. Have I ever told you the kind of mischief I got myself into when I was your age? I beat up on boys all the time!"

Ely grinned. "Including Poppa?"

Liesel shook her head, momentarily not knowing what to say. "Your Poppa...he went to school in a different place. I didn't meet him until later."

Nodding, Ely continued to talk. "I can't wait to tell Rudy and August what I did at school today..."

Smiling, Liesel grasped her daughter's hand as they continued to walk down the street.


End file.
